Kangoshi: Summer Break
by Rae-chan33
Summary: Summer has started for the students and staff of Namimori High! For Sawada Tsunayoshi, the school nurse, it meant freedom, and an end to the chaos. Well, it would be nice if that was the case. KANGOSHI THE SEQUEL! all27 ! M for strangeness and language
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be over.

All the madness, all the trouble, everything.

It was all supposed to be over for Sawada Tsunayoshi, 25 year old school physician of Namimori High.

And yet, he stood, sweat forming on his palms and slicking his bangs to his forehead. His mouth became dry and he had nothing to gulp down in his terror stricken state. The open bottle of strawberry Calpico he had dropped due to shock gushed out its milky pink contents onto the foyer floor, pooling against his shoes and spare slippers. His hand, now empty, was formed as though the bottle was still being clutched in its grasp.

"This is... impossible...! It was... It was over! There was... there was an ending! It was over!!!" the tawny haired man whimpered urgently, dropping to his knees into the puddle of his lost beverage. His apartment door which hung open before him, moved gently in the flow of a passing breeze, letting in the bright light of mid-day sun and the smell of summer.

"It was... over..." Tsuna whispered with such overwhelming grief. A pale hand pushed itself into his soft brown spikes of hair; the fingers, heavy with silver rings, touched lightly across his scalp.

"Now now, what on earth made you think that...?" the deep voice of the one who stood beyond the threshold of Tsuna's door inquired. Tsuna's eyes lifted, heavy with tears of helplessness.

"But... it can't be...!" he begged. His visitor smiled in a suspicious cheer, yet frowned when another figure appeared beside him from the brilliant sunlight.

"Why not...?" came the others voice, a lighter tone then the first. Tsuna clenched his eyes shut, then opened them with a great powerful burst of raw emotion.

"_Because..! You were supposed to leave me alone_!!" he whined loudly. Two pairs of eyes stared down at him.

"But, we came here just for this reason..."

Tsuna lifted his gaze to the two high school students who stood on his porch, both in swimming trunks and Hawaiian button up shirts. One, with midnight blue hair in a pony tail hanging over his shoulder and a criss-cross part down the center of his scalp; a pair of mismatched eyes gleaming with not-so-hidden urges. The other, with a great mass of white spikes, razor-chopped bangs falling into bright purple irises and an obvious lavender tattoo.

"Sensei is coming with us to the beach!"

-

* * *

**Kangoshi 2- Summer Holiday!**

**I was thinking it would be fun to make a sequel, guys! I thought, 'I wonder if the students and staff of Namimori High would _really_ want to leave Tsuna alone when Summer break starts?" Well, then the thought grew on me, and this, the second part came to be! I hope its okay to do this, its a little cold where i am right now, so its nice to think of summer activities sometimes!  
**

**Also, thank you to everyone who has enjoyed the first story! I was really overwhelmed by how well it was received! I hope you all enjoy the second story just as much! And oh yes, there will be multiple chapters! I have more planned for this 2ed story, so I want to fit in a lot of things, and that will take up too much for just one chapter (it would end up being like, a billion word count and that gets boring to read in just one go).  
**

**please enjoy! (disclaimer: no own khr, blah blah blah)**

**

* * *

**-

'_kachak kachak kachak kachak kachak'_

Tsuna sat perfectly still, listening to the thrumming of the train speeding along its way. As he sat there, he wondered a great many things. For instance, how had he gotten to be on the train in the first place? Why was he wearing a very gaudy Tropical themed shirt? What were the two young men at either side of him blabbering on about? Who's hand was that resting on his thigh?

The answers came rushing back to him, all in order of the manner he thought them.

He was abducted. They made him wear it. Nonsense. And lastly, both of them.

"And then Sensei, we can go snorkeling and see fish! Ah, but I hope the dandelion over there drowns. Oya oya, how nice that would be..." said one very excited (and very _close, close, too close!)_ Rokudou Mukurou.

"Heeh, you say that, Mukurou-kun, but just remember who was the one who let you come along with Tsu-chan and I." the terribly eye-catching Byakuran said with a smile. This statement resulted in an impromptu fistfight right there with Tsuna in the middle, eyes glazed over and half-lidded.

"Damn Dandelion-head, it's _you_ who followed_ me._ You're a fool if you think I'm really going to let you near Tsunayoshi-sensei today!"

Tsuna's eyes shot open to full alertness.

"W-wait!" he shouted, throwing himself off his seat and away from the two students. The train car was more or less empty, save for a few middle-aged travelers who seemed to choose seats farthest away from the boisterous trio, occasionally glancing over with worried looks.

"N-now..! What the hell's gotten into you two?! What's happening here?!"

Both Italian's stared blankly.

"Sensei, of course you must know... you're going to the beach with me." Mukurou answered as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Byakuran was quick to counter.

"Actually, you're going with me, but this person followed along."

"_Wrong,_ we showed up at Sensei's house at the _same time_, Byaku-chin."

"Mmmmn, no, I believe I had my foot on Tsu-chan's welcome mat before you did."

"I'm the one who knocked on the door, _and_ gave Sensei his cute tropical shirt."

"_I_ brought the snacks."

"What kind of person is going to eat marshmallows on the beach?!"

Tsuna's eyes spun in a daze, and he collapsed into the seats across from the boys, pressing his face against the sun-warmed glass of the window. He could now recount the way he was rushed out of both his apartment (and his shirt) and carted off to the train station then onto the railway car. The very place he found himself at this current point in time.

"The beach...?" the young male nurse whispered, as though it were a foreign place he wasn't familiar with. Mukurou (who was blocking an opposing elbow from reaching his gut) nodded and smiled.

"That's right! We'll be arriving very shortly. Just you, me, the sand, sun, and water, Sensei!" he replied, many invisible sparkling effects appearing around him as he began ranting on and on (mostly to himself at this point). Byakuran gave a fox-like grin, attempting to shove his elbow harder at his classmate's abdomen.

"Tsu-chan, isn't it normal to go to the ocean on a summer day?" he asked innocently. Tsuna blanched, dread coming over him as the train slowed, pulling into the station and announcing their location.

"For students, sure! B-but! For me to go with you is_ really_ not allowed!" he insisted, but any more complaints were cut off in a fit of one long 'hiii' as he was lifted up and out of the train by hands at each of his upper arms, his feet left dangling frantically.

From the small station platform, it was only a short walking distance through a few city blocks to the shore-line (although, Tsuna himself did very little walking, having devoted all his energy to struggling to get away from his captors). Citizens and other normal bystanders cast many varying degrees of glances at the trio, some who looked as though they wanted to help Tsuna, others (the elderly) who just smiled at the display of youth's humor, and then those who seemed far too enraptured by the sight of two good looking young foreigners to do much of anything _but_ stare.

As they moved through the slowly thinning streets, the pressure on either side of Tsuna's body was increasing as each of the boys at his side began pulling him in opposite directions. Mukurou, pulling him steadfastly toward the not-so-distant shore line with a eerie glint in his dissimilar eyes, while Byakuran was attempting to drag him over to a street vendor selling tacky souvenirs of various sea shells with googly-eyes glued on.

"Gaaah, stop pulling me already!! I might as well walk on my own, I'm already off the train!" the off-duty nurse shouted, wrenching his limbs free and letting them hang limp from the strain of nearly being separated from his body.

"Alright Sensei, you're going this way." both young men said at exactly the same moment, yet pointing in two different directions. Tsuna blanched.

"I'm going where there's a phone!" he hollered back at them, stomping his feet as he began looking around blindly for any type of communication device he could get. A firm grip on his shoulders stopped him in his tracks, and he shuddered a bit from a sudden deathly black aura that came from behind him.

He let out a very quiet 'ieee' of despair, seeing Mukuro's face shadowed in a demonic sort of way, only the eye that was a terrifying red color glaring out at the terrified older (yet smaller) man.

"Who would you call...? Who is the person Sensei calls..." the high school demon inquired, practically killing Tsuna's ability to sleep a peaceful night with that malevolently gleaming expression.

Tsuna didn't answer, too preoccupied with frothing at the mouth from sheer terror. Byakuran took it as his opportunity to play a hero... of sorts.

"Now now! Even if Tsu-chan had anyone to call, its useless~!! Tsu-chan, enjoy today as much as you can, its summer after all!" he sang jovially, tugging harder at Tsuna's arm to get him to follow accordingly. Tsuna sighed, aggravated, but knowing from experience that resisting after a certain point was futile. Mukurou seethed as he followed along behind, still muttering something about 'the one who Sensei depends on' and 'cellphones'.

Tsuna took the time to think of possible reasons why the world hated him, while Byakuran was making two google-eyed clam souvenirs act out a particularly obscene puppet show of sorts. This went on for several minutes, until the two high-schoolers noticed that their off-duty school nurse was slowly drifting away from them by way of small sneaking side steps.

"Ah! Thats right, we came here for the beach, didn't we? Tsunayoshi-sensei, I knew you'd see it my way!" Mukurou announced, rushing the smaller man and leading him towards the nearby pylons that lead down into the sandy shore. Tsuna felt his temples throb while he simply let his feet drag behind him in the sand as his limp body was pulled along uselessly. From his position, Tsuna was able to see the far off white figure of Byakuran, who seemed to only just notice he was alone at the souvenir stand, and was rushing back in a graceful yet insane speed.

"Mu-Mukurou-kun, let go! You can let go of me you know!" The meek nurse informed his dark haired captor. Mukurou glanced back and smiled jovially.

"But Sensei, the boat is just right there!"

All the blood immediately drained from Tsuna's face, and his eyes dilated into small pinpricks awash in a sea of white.

'_Boat..'_

"Boat?!!"

Mukurou stopped, throwing his arm out to dramatically point out a ridiculously extravagant yacht floating a few yards off shore, gleaming white against the water like something out of a magazine. Other beach goers were all pausing and staring, wondering what celebrity could possibly own such a thing. Tsuna gaped.

"What... what is that..." the brunet stammered, his skin crawling with unease. He hated boats. Among his many, many fears, bobbing along on the ocean in anything that floated was at the top of his 'Does-not-want' list.

"Our Love Boat! " Mukurou answered, throwing an arm around his (unwilling) companion's trembling shoulders. Tsuna blanched.

"I'm not going on that _ridiculous_ thing! I'd rather sit right here for the rest of the day!" he announced, making a point by dropping himself right into the sand (he made sure to thank the heavens for not making himself sit directly in the way of the waves that rhythmically gushed up on shore). Mukurou frowned.

"But, how on earth do you plan to sun yourself on deck while I rub sun tan oil on your delicate back, getting lower and lower until my fingers gently brush against your-"

"_Who the hell said I had made plans like that_?!"

The dark haired Italian frowned, crossing his arms over his colorful print shirt.

"What else would you do when coming to the ocean then?" he asked. Tsuna bristled.

"I never said I wanted to come here!!"

The teenager only stared blankly, his head tilted to the side and hand braced on his chin in a thoughtful pose, clearly showing that even though Tsuna was being _quite_ coherent, it made absolutely no sense to him.

'_Can't he speak Japanese well enough?!'_

Any further attempts at trying to explain were put on hold as the highly winded Byakuran collapsed face-first into the sand directly beside Tsuna, who let out a high pitched squeal of surprise.

"Oya oya, Byaku-chin, you should know running in sand is twice as tiring as anything else. Make sure to die, while you're down there." Mukurou said, his deep voice dripping in self-satisfied amusement. Byakuran lifted himself up, glowing purple irises glaring at his rival.

"Go on your boat, Mukurou-kun, so Tsu-chan and I can enjoy our life together in peace."

"What life together..."Tsuna asked apparently no one, as neither boy were listening to him. And then, like usual, the two stared arguing again, drawing the same concerned stares and whispered remarks from other citizens. Tsuna sat pathetically, just staring at them with his hand propping up his chin and eyes dull.

"Go fall from Tokyo Tower, dandelion head."

"Eat badly prepared blow fish, pineapple."

"Anger the spirits and become cursed, Q-tip."

"Die of exhaustion climbing Mt. Fuji, freak-eyes."

Tsuna blanched.

'_Why are they using such tourist type insults?!' _

It was becoming more and more apparent that the young male nurse was not going anywhere when both of his captors (and thus the only ones who really knew where he was and how to get back) were far more interested in causing each other emotional damage then anything else at the moment. In a way, it reminded Tsuna very strongly of the boys who would make fun of each other in elementary school, but later on in life became good friends. This observation made him laugh a little, the idea of _either _of the two teens extending the olive branch of friendship extremely unbelievable.

"You know," he decided to interject, immediately causing a pause in the pair's quickly escalating feud. "You two remind me of boys who tease the ones they secretly admire."

A cold wind whipped past the scene, and Tsuna was left facing two white paper cut-outs of blank faced teenagers. He then realized how what he had said sounded.

"Ah... I didn't mean... like that.." he said this quietly, since there was no point in yelling over the horrible yelling that was carrying on at an even higher volume then before. Now, however, the two seemed to be trying a different tactic, and one that very much involved Tsuna himself.

"Tsunayoshi-sensei, I swear I have nothing to do with that walking flake of dandruff! You're the only one for me!"

"Tsu-chan, I promise you are the only one I want to touch in many places! Such as the ****, and the ***!!"

"Sensei! Better then him, I'll love your **** and your **** everyday, until you can't take anymore! And also, I'll use my **** to **** your ****!!"

Tsuna, who's flaming bright red skin had absolutely nothing to do with sunburn, let out a very loud "_Gyaaaah_!!!" and jumped up to slam his hands over the active mouths of his students. He panted from the energy it was taking him to just remain conscious and sane, horrified at the words that had just come out two boys younger than he was! How they even found out about such places on the human body was a mystery to him.

"H-hey! Where do you two think you are?! Don't say things like that in public!" he berated in a hissing tone. Byakuran's eyes closed in little arches, and if Tsuna could feel his lips turn upward under his hand. Mukurou blinked his strange eyes and hit a fist against his opposite open palm.

"You're right! It's not romantic at al, telling the world how you'll squirm and writhe under me when my -"

"Mukurou-kun!"

"-enters your-"

"For gods sake, stop!!"

Tsuna released Byakuran (who happily went to the beach bags and began riffling through them) in efforts to use both hands to close Mukurou's mouth and stop his embarrassing speech. All this did however, was give Mukurou means to lick and bite seductively at the older man's palm.

"Aaaaaagh!" Tsuna tore his hands away, flinging the drool about as he flailed his arms rapidly, Mukurou smirking contentedly in the background.

"Tsu-chan, your skin is so flushed and pink!" Byakuran said as he sat under a multi-colored beach umbrella that had been set up with blankets and towels (at an oddly fast speed considering...), waving about a plastic bottle. "Here, let me rub you with sun screen to protect your delicate complexion!"

Tsuna shuddered, letting Mukurou push past him and grab the bottle away from his pale haired foe.

"You think you're really smooth don't you, Byaku-_chin_? This bottle is clearly labeled lube! L-U-B-E!"

Tsuna died inside, just a little more.

"Oho? Ah, silly me, thats the bottle I was saving for Tsu-chan for later, isn't it...?"

"Dandelion _bastard_!!"

This was it, Tsuna's chance. As Mukurou was attempting to bury his classmate's head int he sand and Byakuran was attempting to shove a plastic miniature shovel into a very uncomfortable orifice located on Mukurou's body. Using this as an oppurtunity to escape (it seemed the best option in the long run, wether he ended up getting lost or not), Tsuna first began taking small slow steps away from the brawl. He soon began quicker wider steps when it appeared that the cap of the... 'sun screen', had opened and was now flying in every which direction.

'_Why.... are they so attached to me..._? _I thought I could handle them when they came to my office in school, but now they're coming to my house! My house!'_ Tsuna worried, rushing along the shore, trying not to burn his feet on the hot sand through his sandals. He was earning a few good stares, for as dazed and frantic as he looked, running along away from the far off scene of two foreigners having a... fight with lubrication.

He pulled out his cell phone, thankful that neither of the boys had taken it from him while he wasn't looking, and started punching in a contact number with a long, drawn out, low-pitched whine while bringing the phone to his ear.

'_What.'_

Brown eyes poured hysteric tears.

"I-I've been kidnapped!"

'_...What?'_

"Those students I told you about, they came to my apartment and took me with them to the beach!"

_'Sounds fun."_

"It's not fun, it's really not! Really! Please come pick me up!"

A long, drawn out sigh came drifting through the earpiece, torturing Tsuna with anticipation.

_'...Where are yo?.'_

"The beach!"

Another sigh.

'_You do know Japan is an island right? You're going to have to be more specific about which beach you're talking about."_

"Nnnngh..." Tsuna began looking around, spotting a cluster of restaurants and shops back where the streets of the city were, acting as a boardwalk of sorts. "I... I see shops and restaurants..."

"_For crying out loud... Forget it. I'll just use the GPS signal in your phone. Try to stay in one place, if that's not too hard for you."_

_"_Th-thank you! I'll be waiting th-" but Tsuna was given only the dial tone as any further conversation. The brunet sighed, stuffing his phone back in his shorts pocket, begining his trudge over to the nearby streets. His stomach was growling anyway, so the smell of seafood wafting along with the sea breeze was more then tantalizing. He would have those two students to thank for bringing him here, if it wasn't for the fact they only took him along to tease and brutalize him.

He couldn't believe he resorted to calling _that_ person. The one he always liked to avoid asking for favors, seeing as how there was always payback with some ridiculous amount of interest. Either way it was unavoidable, since he didn't know where the train station was (he hadn't had the opportunity to be very observant while being dragged along in the city), and his guides seemed to have two different ideas of how he was going to spend the day. Any more of that and they would have ended up splitting him in two.

But what was done was done, and, as Tsuna walked along the board walk wishing he had his wallet on him (of all things, of all _things_ to not have his wallet), he decided it would be a good idea to ask a citizen where he was.

With timid steps, the young physician walked up behind a man apparently very engrossed in his newspaper, and tapped on his shoulder.

"E-excuse me, sir? C-can you tell me what city this is...?" he inquired sheepishly, giving a bow even thought he man hadn't turned around.

"Crab and fish~! The smell is sweet and it's good to eat~!" the man said in an extremely high pitched voice. Tsuna blinked, his face completely blank.

'_....what...'_

"U-um... excuse me...?" he prodded, now a little more scared then before. The man still didn't turn around.

"Endless ocean, see it ripple in the sun~!" the man sang again, unmoving and still engrossed in his paper. Tsuna was too incredibly freaked out at this point to notice the small puffy yellow bird that bounced about on the man's shoulders.

"A....ahhh... okay, I-I'm sorry to bother you..." Tsuna stammered, not wanting to talk any further to a person clearly out of their mind.

"Herbivore, herbivore!" sang the high pitched voice.

Color drained from Sawada Tsunayoshi's face for a second time that day, and his entiire body became ridgid.

'_...WHAT...'_

"Her....Herbivore....?" the young nurse whispered, taking slow, staggering steps away from the man who was now folding his newspaper away, the headlines showing very clearly '_Namimori High News Letter'_ in great bold print. Tsuna's body shook as he now noticed the small yellow bird take flight and perch atop a mop of dark black spikes, singing in that high, squeaky tone a song that sounded a little too close to the School anthem...

'_Im..impossible... the chances of this being... this person being...!'_

"It appears you separated yourself from the two waste of air that you arrived here with..." came the voice Tsuna had been dreading, it's cold tone like sharp steel cutting ice. Tsuna tried to back away further, but his arm was caught suddenly in an iron strong grip of an opposing hand. The brunet trailed his large copper-penny eyes up slowly, dragging them up black jeaned legs and a torso wrapped in a dark purple button up blouse, and finaly locking with ice blue eyes that not even the bravest of men would want to be scrutinized under.

"Staring is very rude Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I will not accept it from one of my employees..."

"P-Principal Hibari..."

The little yellow bird ruffled its fluffly feathers and gave a few chrips, ones that sounded a little too much like 'Bite to death, bite to death~!' for Tsuna's liking...

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**I hope you enjoyed this sequel to Kangoshi so far! It's very fun writing Mukurou and Byakuran's fights again! I hope you got at least a small chuckle out of it, and I am eager to write the other chapters as well! **

**Who is the person Tsuna called to save him? Who can say, who can say, you'll see soon!**

**Thank you for reading the beginnings of the 2ed story!**

**-Rae  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the affiliated numbers (27, 18, 69, 100, ect.)  
**

* * *

Tsuna sat perfectly still, his face stuck in a shaky, uneasy smile. For some reason, he felt very cold, which was strange being as that the sun was very bright and shining warm and brilliantly down on the busy board walk. Men and women, all in light clothing with youthful faces, passed by with hesitant glances before hurrying on their way. Tsuna was sure he knew what it was they were evading so earnestly.

"I wan't to go home..."

"Enough of that. You're with me now, Tsunayoshi, you should be having the time of your sad little herbivore life."

And then there was the great mass of dark clouds coming from beside the young physician, all belonging to the stretched out frame of a black haired man with piercing steel blue eyes, his dark clothing scheme seeming out of place among the colorful beach-goers.

"Principal Hibari..." large amber eyes closed pathetically. " All you did was take me from one set of troublesome people to be around _you_..."

"And what _exactly_ do you have against me, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

A drop of strawberry cream fell onto Tsuna's leg, his face rather ghost-like as he let the whole cone fall onto the sand scattered cement. Hibari's (pet?) bird, the extremely fluffy, noisy thing, rumpled its feathers as if aggravated that such a treat had been wasted (his tiny dark eyes _had_ been fixated on the ice cream since Hibari had forced it upon Tsuna).

"Nn-Nothing! I'm just... Why are you here?" the brunet inquired timidly, trying very hard not to act too flamboyantly so as to keep the conversation more private. Hibari glanced at the fallen ice cream, dragging his eyes back lazily.

"This is where you are."

It sounded too simple to pacify Tsuna.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

A young gaggle of high school girls giggled and blushed as they walked past, and it unnerved Tsuna the way Hibari barely acknowledged the girls (or anyone else passing by) existed on the same earth at all. The young male nurse couldn't be sure if it was the frightening intensity in the stare he was being crucified under that made him so uncomfortable, or if it was the fact that over the past 45 seconds, his boss was leaning closer to his face, to which he could only lean away. This left them in the very awkward position of Tsuna nearly snapping at his waist as he tried to get father away without actually moving from his seat, and Hibari hovering over him with his arms braced on either side of the bench.

"Ah... um... what are you doing, Hibari-san...?"

"Checking you for signs of infidelity."

"I-Infidelity?"

Somehow, Tsuna managed to escape from under his employer via his leg falling off of the bench and taking the rest of him with it. A few passer-bys stared for a moment and looked like they were going to laugh, but quickly scuttled away when fierce blue eyes gave a sharp warning.

"Damnit..." the tawney haired nurse whined, pushing himself back into a standing position. For a split second Tsuna forgot Hibari was even there, but a sharp '_smack' _that came a moment later reinforced his presense.

"WHA-?! What are you doing?!" the younger of the two screeched.

"You had sand on your backside. I merely brushed it off for you."

"Y-you _spanked_ me!!"

"Tomato, tomahto."

As Tsuna made sure his fingers had a firm clamp on his own buttocks (which was most likely now open as a potential target for who knows what else), all while keeping an aghast eye fixated on his undesired companion. Hibari, in all his pride and all his stubbornness, appeared to take very little care to the fact he was sexually harassing his own employee in a public setting, or that he'd turned that very same employee's face a dark sputtering crimson red. In fact he seemed quite pleased with accomplishing the latter.

Tsuna hoped by changing the subject would devoid attention as quickly as possible.

"Hi-Hibari-san, you said before, that you were here because I am... did you know I was here?" he asked meekly, his posture still rigid and on guard, but his tone was more at ease, even if only just a little. Hibari hummed, deep and low in his throat, lifting a slender finger for his small bird to land and ruffle its feathers with irritation.

"Thats right."

"But, how?! Even I didn't know I'd be here!"

There was a long pause, filled only by an audible gulp from the smaller of the two, and the sounds of the other beach goers and far off waves crashing.

"With the technology available in this day and age its very simple to track your movements without your knowledge I even had the means to do so." the dark Principal said simply. If Tsuna still had his ice cream cone, he'd drop it again.

"What?! Y-you've been tracking me?!"

"Of course. You're my employee, it's the Boss's responsibility to know what his underlings are doing."

"That's too extreme!! H-how have you been tracking me?!"

Another agonizing pause.

"If I tell you, you'd just remove the device."

"'_Remove the_-'!! WHAT DEVICE?! WHERE?!" Tsuna gaped and began frantically tearing at his body and cloths searching for any sign of anything he knew shouldn't be there. Hibari smirked.

"It's nothing, forget about it." he brushed off. The young brunet gaped ('_How can I just forget about that?!"). _The young principal picked himself up and stood, giving a wide stretch and yawn, sending the yellow bird into the air. Hibari didn't seem to take any notice when it landed lightly on the crown of his head, ruffled its feathers, and sat to stare eerily at Tsuna.

"Let's go."

"Where?" though Tsuna didn't know yet, he still trailed along after Hibari as they began to weave through the board walk. "I'm actually... someone is coming to pick me up from here... I'm not supposed to move so they'll be able to find me..."

Hibari came to an abrupt halt, nearly sending Tsuna crashing into his broad back. Light blue-grey eyes slid slowly and ominously in time with the dark haired man's neck, till Tsuna was being surveyed most severely.

"Those students...?" he asked in a deadly baritone. A hard lump stuck in the back of the young amber eyed nurses' throat as he clutched his own cell phone in his pocket. There was a voice in the back of his head screaming at him to shut up and just run the hell away, but his feet and his Boss's cold, warning stare had him glued to the sand dusted cement of the walkway. People on either side of the pair were making sure to walk in a wide oval around them, so as not to bring themselves into harm by way of the taller man's fierce aura.

"...St-students? You mean, M-Mukurou-kun and Byakuran-kun? What about them...?" Tsuna stuttered, trying his best not to wither pathetically. Hibari continued his scrutiny.

"Are they who you're waiting to pick you up?" his words were so precise and sharp it made the younger man flinch.

"Wha...? No..." Tsuna whimpered, an uncomfortable churning tightening his stomach into painful knots. He didn't like the way Hibari's bird seemed to have an intensly pleased glint in its eyes when it's living perch gave off a new, stronger wave of irritation.

"**Who**." once again, Hibari rarely 'asked' questions, but rather demaded an answer as if he had been born entitled to them in the first place. Tsuna felt a trickle of sweat roll down his brow and down his cheek. His pupils were so dilated that he would wonder later if it had damaged his vision at all. His silence was not going over well, and step by measured step, his employer closed the distance between them, those ice-grey eyes never betraying their pitiful target.

"_Who_ is coming to retrieve you Tsunayoshi..."

Tsuna gulped audibly when slender pale fingers touched just around the nape of his neck, a thumb pushing his chin up very slightly to force eye contact Tsuna really, really didn't care to make at that moment.

"Wh-who...? Ah, he's-"

"TSUNAYOSHI-SENSEI!!"

A great weight slammed into Tsuna's ribcage, knocking him to the ground while Hibari's hands were still in the shape of his capture's chin used to be. Once on the ground, yet another weight piled on top of the first, and Tsuna struggled and flailed as much as his position would let him, under layers of two bodies and their many travling hands.

"Mou, Tsu-chan, we were so worried! Never wonder off on us like that again! You could have been hurt or abucted by some pervert and we would have never seen you again!" came the muffled shouting of the ball of white spikes that was pinning the right side of Tsuna's body. The young nurse blanched.

_"I've already been abducted by you two perverts today! And don't talk to me like I'm a toddler!"_

Without much warning, and yet not unwelcome in the least, both wriggling weights were wrenched from Tsuna's body to be clutched in the talons of one vary annoyed looking Principal. Tsuna gave a few sounds that sounded a bit like whimpers before using a nearby lamp post to pull himself up. Byakuran and Mukurou found him, it seemed, and Tsuna wasn't sure if he liked the combination they made when Hibari was present. Mukurou twisted around, his red eye focusing on just who was gripping his shirt collar.

"Oya oya, it's the Principal..." he sneered, obviously not delighted by the older man's presence. "I'm afraid we're out of your discipline range today, as its Summer and we're not in school, you see."

Tsuna mentally scoffed. Like it being summer _ever_ mattered to Hibari Kyouya when he felt like biting someone to death. And indeed, the man just smirked and said nothing, his little yellow bird flying about chanting 'death to herbivores, death to students!' over and over again (Tsuna wondered why on earth a principal would teach its bird to say 'death to students' of all things). Byakuran had apparently decided to completely ignore who was the extra company, focusing more on the fact he'd found his escaped target once again.

"Tsu-chan, weren't you scared, all by yourself? It's great the signal was strong otherwise we wouldn't have found you!" he sang, somehow tearing himself free from Hibari (literally, the nape of his shirt was hanging in his principal's closed fist) and throwing his arms around Tsuna, taking the smaller -yet older- man into a few spins. Tsuna's head lolled about dizzily when they stopped, his fingers clutching at his Italian captor's arms.

"By-Byakuran-kun... what do you mean... 'it's great the si-signal was strong'...?" he asked once his brains had stopped turning into mash. Mukurou (who had been fighting with Hibari's iron grinp in a mad attempt to get his light haired classmate away from his precious school nurse) looked over with a glint in his eyes that never meant anything good for anyone.

"Kufufufufu, Tsunayoshi-sensei, of course there are means to make sure your whereabouts are always known!" he said, deciding to go ahead and sacrifice his shirt for the greater good (that being to be both closer to Tsuna and show the tawney haired man his impressive muscles). Tsuna paled a light milk-color as he picked apart the transfer-student's words.

"Don't tell me... a tracking device?!" he shouted. Both Mukurou and Byakuran nodded (looking quite pleased with themselves, even though Mukurou had just gotten whapped in the face with his own hawaiian shirt).

"Thats right, sensei."

Tsuna flipped out.

"_What_?! What the hell?! Just how many of those things do I have on me?!! Where are you all even _putting _them without me noticing?! Are there more?! I mean really, where the hell are you putting them?! Fuck!" he screeched (indeed, 'screeched'). Mukurou and Byakuran looked horrified, muttering ''Sensei just siad 'fuck'! 'Fuck', he said!''. Hibari leaned against a beach fence-barrier, looking generaly miffed, all the while Tsuna was once again tearing at his cloths and body with a renewed fevor.

"Relax, Tsu-chan. You'll be happy to know its in a place you will never ever find it!" Byakuran offered happily.

"HOW CAN I RELAX KNOWING THAT?!"

By this point, nearly the entire boardwalk had decided it was best to avoid this section of the beach entirely, and aside from a few teenage girls brave enough to remain for the sake of taking pictures of good looking men (their camera shutters clicking wildly when Mukurou's shirt had been removed), and a few elderly people who just comments on 'youth'. Tsuna and his three tormentors were quite absorbed, and thusly didn't care to notice the sleek black mercedes puling up a few yards away on the narrow street.

"Na, Tsunayoshi-senesei, shall we go to eat something then, you're going crazy from hunger I think!" Mukurou stated.

"This is a completely different kind of 'crazy', Mukurou-kun!" Tsuna snapped. Two-toned eyes blinked and then narrowed with a sly smirk.

"Oya oya, sensei, how indecent of you, we're in public you know..."

"Not _that_ kind of crazy either!! Jeeze!"

Hibari lazily turned, his hand hiding a bored yawn. "It doesn't matter if Tsunayoshi is hungry or not." he said "He's already called someone to pick him up, apparently."

Two young heads snapped around as though cold water was just doused down their backs. Byakuran's hands came up and clamped over his mouth like some horrified house-wife. Mukurou returned to the state he had been, clutching his dark blue hair and chanting 'the person Sensei depends on..! The person Sensei calls..!' over and over. Tsuna had calmed down to the point he was able to acknowlage what they were even saying while still searching all over his person for any forgine object.

"I'm telling you guys, he's just-"

"Oi, Tsuna."

Four sets of eyes snapped around to the figure of a man who approached them with a lazy grace, his hand held up in greeting. The sun was right behind him, so they were all temporarily blinded by it for a moment, but Tsuna seemed both relieved and surprised at the same time.

"You're..! Ah, thank god!" he sighed, rushing to meet the new arrival halfway. The three young men left glared daggers at this interference, Hibari even more dangerously then the students. The new man smiled with a sly ease, like he knew something the others didn't. He pulled Tsuna to his side, slinging an arm around his shoulder as naturaly as can be, and nodded to the others.

"_Ciaossu_."

* * *

**Here is a good time to end this chapter! Very short, I know, but I wanted to end at that point, so I had little choice in the matter  
**

**Who is this mystery man?! Hmmm... lol**

**Next chapter may surprise you! ahahahaha**

**Oh how I love Tsuna being tortured (and I really love writing Hibird as some demeted canary that kinda follows Hibari around without Hibari actually acknowlaging it). I'm more or less happy with this chapter. I think its funny to think that everyone is keeping tabs on Tsuna by way of tracking devices, like you would a dog or your kid LOL I wonder where they hid them on Tsuna anyway! Those types of things are very easy to make in the shape of buttons and watches nowadays you know!**

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter, readers! I hope I have entertained you so far! Thank you to reviewers and readers and even if you stumbled apon this story by accident and really hated it in reality, because that still gives me a 'view' count, so I'll take it, bwuahahahahaaaaa!!**

**thanks guys :]**

**-Rae**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh snap, here's the third chapter...**

**THE MYSTERY MAN; REVEALED!!!**

**(I'm sorry, in advance, this seemed longer in my story archives..)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR nor the billion of other names it goes by**

**please enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

....

_"You're..! Ah, thank god!" Tsuna sighed, rushing to meet the new arrival halfway. The three young men left glared daggers at this interference, Hibari even more dangerously then the students. The new man smiled with a sly ease, like he knew something the others didn't. He pulled Tsuna to his side, slinging an arm around his shoulder as naturally as can be, and nodded to the others._

"_Ciaossu_."

....

Tsuna looked up with a frown on his face and eyebrows furrowed.

"What the… Don't say '_ciaossu_' like that! It makes you sound like _that _guy..!" he scolded, grabbing the large hand that was hanging over his shoulder and giving it a shove. The man chucked, placing his hands in the pockets of his light green jacket.

"Sorry sorry, I couldn't resist, kora." he said with a grin, fixing his eyes on the two sneering students and one glaring principal. Tsuna sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, using a free hand to point at his sudden companion.

"Everyone, this is a... 'friend' -I guess- of mine, Colonello." he stated, muttering a "I don't really know what else to refer to him as, cept maybe 'former home-tutor.." under his breath.

'Colonello', all towering six-feet-plus of him, was decked out in casual army attire, from his steel-toed combat boots to the camouflage headband that held back impressive spikes of vibrant blond hair. His electric blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he surveyed what no doubt seemed to be player pieces in one big game to him. He stood out, just as much as Mukurou and Byakuran did with their foreign flare and vibrant non-native colors, but maybe it was the loud, cocky attitude that seemed to positively radiate from his smug smile and arrogant posture that really drew a hard glare from the three who stared him down so viciously.

Tsuna was, naturally, oblivious.

"'Colonello'? What kind of stupid name is that? No elegance in that kind of name, you foreigner." Mukurou spat, crossing his own arms and turning up his nose.

"...Mukurou... you're a foreigner too...He's even from the same country as you..." Tsuna murmured. Colonello tilted his head down a bit, his smile still turning up at the corners of his lips.

"You seem like fun group, kora. How did you all come to meet my Tsuna?" he inquired. All three raised their hackles.

"_Your _Tsu-"

"Hibari-san is the principal at the school I work at, Colonello. Mukurou and Byakuran are students there..." Tsuna responded, kinda seeming upset himself at the fact that _that_ was how these people were connected to him. Hibari's bird -who had been flying about since Colonello appeared- had gone back to his spiky black perch atop Hibari's head, apparently content with the level of awkward tenseness in the air. Tsuna was paranoid about the little feathered animal, wondering why the Principal wasn't really acknowledging it.

"And just how, pray tell, do _you _know Tsunayoshi, Mr. Kokoro?" Hibari interrogated.

"It's 'Colonello', Hibari-san..."

"Me? I know him through a mutual friend, kora. Well, that person and I have been Tsuna's tutors for half his life, so we're like life-long friends. We're _very_ close, Tsuna and I." the blond man stated simply. Tsuna made a face like he was sick just from hearing it. In the background, Hibari, Mukurou, and Byakuran were on full alert, more then irritated to hear about yet _another_ potential rival had surfaced. It seemed when Tsuna was concerned, there was an annoyingly long list of enemies.

"Oh yeah, just where is _that_ guy? Did he send you rather then come get me himself?" the small spiky-haired physician asked, his face hopeful that such was the case. Colonello closed his eyes in a pitying smile.

"No, we just raced to see who would find you first. I lost him about 15 miles back. I had to tamper with his GPS a little bit to get a head start..." he said, scratching the nape of his neck. Tsuna paled.

"So he's still coming?! Whats worse, he's going to be really angry that you messed with his car! Colonello!! He's going to blame me for it and kill me even more now!" he whined, dropping to his knees and clutching his brown spikes in agony. Hibari frowned, not liking that there was someone who could provoke a reaction from his employee that ordinarily only _he_ could.

"Tsu-chan, you're neglecting us! More important then that, you're neglecting_ me_! I can't just stand here thinking of all the possible things I could be doing to you right now in a romantic beach setting and having you just blatantly _ignore_ me!" Byakuran suddenly shouted, catching the elbow that Mukurou attempted to shove in his gut. Tsuna snapped up.

"I'm going to keep on neglecting you for as long as I want! Just stand there quietly until I say so!" he ordered.

"Oya oya, Tsunayoshi-sensei, order me around too, I like it when you talk like that. It's like I'm your underling and your my Boss who's had a rough day and wants to vent with a round of violent se-"

"_Shut up_!!"

With a sigh, Tsuna pressed his fingers against his temples, looking to his taller companion with an exasperated expression.

"Colonello, can we just go? You came in your car, didn't you?" he asked. The blond man hummed in his throat, throwing his arm over Tsuna's shoulder once more and leaning against the smaller man.

"Hmmm, thats true, but... That guy's still on his way here, kora. He'll be mad if he comes all this way for nothing. Besides, do you really want to leave from this place? You look like you're having fun, kora."

"I'm not!"

"Well _I _am! I think at the end of the day, that's what you like best, right? Making me happy, Tsuu~na?" Colonello took great pleasure in the way his audience looked on the verge of explosive murder when he swept his lips along Tsuna's ear lobe, bringing about an undignified squeal from the younger man as he succeeded in wriggling away.

"What the hell, cut that out!" the brunet nurse sputtered, stamping his foot. "If you keep embarrassing me, I'm going to tell Lal!"

From Hibari, Mukurou, and Byakuran's point of view, it seemed that whoever this 'Lal' person was, she was extremely effective in putting a halt to any further contact between the new army-fashioned [idiot] and their small prey. Taking this into account and snatching up the opportunity, both 2ed year students of Namimori High grabbed hold of Tsuna's arms and began attempts to 'purify' the places he was touched by this strange [idiot] of a man.

Tsuna was not pleased.

Nor was Hibari.

Hibari's bird (which he _still_ hadn't acknowledged, even though it had been atop his head for quite some time now, singing and chirping unsettling phrases), appeared to be perfectly at peace with its human perch's nearly suffocating perimeter of irritation.

Colonello stood behind Tsuna, watching and observing the interaction with amused eyes. He smirked, a pleased little aura about him bubbling happily. True, he was on wary guard since the mention of 'Lal', very much so, but it didn't stop him from enjoying a good show when he saw one. Tsuna did indeed appear to _not_ be having the least bit of a good time, but really when it came down to it, the young man had lived a life surrounded by people who really didn't _care_ if he was enjoying himself or not. And this made Colonello very happy, as, like other people who surrounded the young nurse, he was a sadist at heart.

Of course, that delightful feeling of 'happiness' shriveled into dust when the sound of a engine revving and tires screeching against asphalt swelled over the sound of the one-sided battle Tsuna was engaging in. Colonello felt a shudder vibrate down his spine though he hid it well with his usual uncaring expression. Over by the boys, Tsuna paled ghostly white right in the middle of having his body groped by his two students.

"...Co..Colonello...? That sound... what..."

The blond man stood rigid.

"If I had to guess... a Mercedes.... black... with a broken GPS... kora..."

There wasn't very much room at that moment to wonder how Colonello was able to properly guess in such a detailed way and still be correct even without even turning around and looking at the sleek black vehicle that had come to a halt directly behind him. A cool sea breeze whipped through the street, and it was all too apparent that Tsuna was no longer amongst the living (not mentally anyway). Mukurou blinked his strange eyes down at the rag-doll that was his school nurse, shaking him a bit around the shoulders to make his head flop back and forth.

"What nonsense is going on...?" Hibari demanded in his cool, steely baritone, eyes focused on one very awkward looking blond man. Colonello sighed.

"Things are going to get ugly, kora..." he muttered under his breath, just as the 'cla-chack' of a car door opening gave way to the tense air.

Tsuna looked over his shoulder, pressing a palm against Mukurou's chest to get him to stop flinging his body about (Mukurou sent a braggart smirk over to his white-haired classmate at the accomplishment). The young physician watched with severe perturbation as a finely polished patent leather shoe, black, stepped out onto the sand-dusted board walk. This was followed by it's pair, which were followed by long legs in black trousers, crisp and freshly pressed. Then came the rest of the body.

Tsuna groaned in futility. Colonello began mumbling possible excusses to himself. Hibari glared harder then he had at any other time, his little yellow bird taking off and flying in wide swooping circles. Mukurou and Byakuran stared with smirks, but they both closed in against Tsuna's body as much as they would allow each other. Any of the men grouping around Tsuna could tell, just from one look at the person standing beside the dark Mercedes, that this person was purely and simply: a threat.

He was dressed in a dark black pinstripe suit (expensive looking with its fine tailoring, maybe Valentino or Armani), with a black tie to match. The only color on the man was a canary-yellow dress shirt and the dark orange brim of his mafioso-like fedor, which sat atop slicked back spikes of ebony hair. The brim of his hat shadowed over where eyes would normaly appear, so only a perfectly shaped nose and emotionless set of lips were seen, with tapering sideburns running down either side of his face, curling in an odd style near the ends.

"_Ciaossu_."

"Reborn..." Tsuna whined, his skin crawling from the pair of hidden eyes that were currently burning into the back of his skull. Colonello, perhaps in an act of pity or perhaps to score some points with Tsuna himself, was the first to jump into interaction with the sudden arrival.

"Hey! Reborn, there you are You got here quicker then I thought you would, kora! I guess I should never underestimate a man of the Mafi-"

"Colonello. If you say one word to me, I'll shoot you right in your brain." Reborn stated, slamming his car door shut and taking short, measured steps over to the group, stopping just beside his army-clad counterpart. Colonello scratched the back of his neck.

"Mmnnngh... Hey, you shouldn't be angry at me, you're the one who agreed to race. Besides, Tsuna was found either way right?" he offered, pointing to the flinching mass of tropical shirt that appeared between the gaps of the two highschool transfer students.

_"Geeze Colonello, way to distract him from the fact that I'm here!"_ Tsuna complained mentally, cringing against the shoulder blades of his students (when the hell did teenagers get to grow this tall and well-built now-a-days, anyway?!). Sure enough, there was a pause, and then came the inevitable.

"Oi, Tsuna." Reborn began, his tone pretty much doing the job of pulling the brunette from behind Mukurou and Byakuran without physical contact.

"Re-Reborn... finally you got here." Tsuna chirped, putting on a false air of carelessness. And then, Hibari and the two students he governed saw them, the flash of two deep dark black irises that hid under the fedora's brim. Two deep dark black irises that were fixed solely on Tsuna's meek frame where he stood awkwardly in the middle of their group.

"'I finally got here'...? _I _finally got here? You, who doesn't even know where here IS, remarking to me that I _finally _got here? Like I was making you wait?" with each finished sentance the tall, mysterious man Reborn took one more step bringing him closer and closer to Tsuna, until at last there was only one foot of pavement separating the two very different men. Reborn's hand reached out, his long fingers only just centimeters away from the brunet's delicate chin...

Tsuna crashed back into Hibari's chest, the man's pale hand around one arm while the other wrapped a strong arm about his middle.

"I'm afraid you and your friend have wasted your time." the Nami High Principal said (ignoring "Hey, it's pronounced 'Colonello'" from the blond man). "Tsunayoshi will be leaving with me."

Reborn stared for a moment, his face blank as he calmly shoved his hands in his trouser pockets, then slowly shifting into a smirk. Tsuna could only lean against Hibari's embrace completely frozen, eyes darting every which direction to see if anyone was in the particular mood for helping him out. Sure enough Mukurou and Byakuran, rarely possessing the capacity to think things through, rushed forward and tore their beloved school Nurse away once more. All this really accomplished from Tsuna's point of view is removed him from one cage to be put in another with double the locks.

"Oya oya, Tsunayoshi-sensei is here to enjoy Summer holiday on the beach in the Sands of Love with me!" Mukurou stated with a triumphant smirk. Byakuran, not to be outdone, pushed his own pale cheek against Tsuna's, his eyes closed in his fox-like grin.

"More like, Tsu-chan is staying with me to enjoy our youth and make memories that we can share with our children together some day~!" he sang.

"...Who's going to have your children..." Tsuna seethed, his eyes dead white and disturbed.

"You disgusting herbivores, that pitiful creature is my employee and he'll be doing whatever I say he'll be doing, and I say he'll be coming with me." Hibari snapped snatching away one arm for himself. Inevitably, Tsuna found himself pulled about between the three and wondering how he'd gone from sitting in his apartment with the air conditioner running, to being some kind of sick trophy for the battle of the worlds most unbalanced testosterone.

The tugging and pulling (and in some cases ducking away as Byakuran began throwing his googley-eyed clam souvenirs at the back of Mukurou's head) rocked Tsuna about, scrambling his brain and making him dizzy. He could see just a few feet away the two tall figures of his older 'friends' just standing and talking to one another as if nothing was going on.

"What exactly is all this...?" Reborn asked in a condescending way, crossing his arms over his chest as the group fought over the little brunet nurse. Colonello, with a grin on his face and his hands on his hips, laughed.

"Well from what I'm able to understand, they've all taken a fancy to our little Tsuna there, kora."

"_Our _Tsuna?"

"You don't want him? Fine, more for me, kora~!"

Reborn twitched, the creeping feeling of a challenge crawling over his skin. Colonello (who seemed to know full well what his taunting words would bring about), smirked a little with a gleam in his eyes.

"He doesn't want you anyway. Not when he could have _this_ blond bombshell, kora." here he jabbed a thumb at his chest "I suppose you never even noticed how cute he is, the way his big ol' eyes tear up over the slightest teasing...? What could a withered old fart like you do anyway with that sexy little-"

"Colonello." Reborn's head tilted, and his dark black eyes disappeared. "I do not think that Lal Mirch would care to hear you speak in such a way about her nephew, nor would she want to hear such perverted words coming from the mouth of her idiotic husband. Don't you think?"

Colonello dimmed immediately.

"...S-she's.. only a _distant_ Aunt... kora..!!"

"Further more" Reborn cut him off "Don't begin to assume you're tiny little brain knows anything."

Tsuna wriggled about, trying desperately to free himself from the trap between his kidnappers and his boss (who was in a way also a kidnapper). After a certain point he gave up -like usual- and just stood there, occasionally getting hit somewhere in the head from Byakuran's google-eyed clams ("Oh, sorry Tsu-chan~!"). He was a little annoyed that he wasn't in front seat of Colonello's car with the air conditioner on as they sped along to bring him back home. True Reborn was here now and he could just as well go with him (Tsuna had called _Reborn_ after all, Colonello was just an extra), but with a choice between both of his former home-tutors, he'd rather go with the one who had a less demented sense of humor.

Thinking of it now, Tsuna thought that a summer trip with normal people wouldn't be so bad. Someone like Yamamoto or Dino, the _calm _people he knew. Gokudera pretty much fought with anyone who stood near Tsuna, and Ryouhei tended to make a scene a lot (Tsuna could imagine that man at the beach, demanding someone find him a whale or a shark so he could fight it for some inconceivable reason). Either way with calm people, maybe it wouldn't be such a horrible trip.

Truth was Tsuna wasn't a huge fan of the beach anyway.

Sure it was bright and had a cheerful atmosphere (well, not _now,_ but any normal time it would), but too many things about the ocean scared Tsuna half to death. The crashing waves that would pull him out to sea, giant massive underwater predators with razor sharp teeth, rip currents ready to drag him under to drown, those little freaky little crab-like creatures that made holes in the sand and would scuttle about in you palm and across your fingers if you picked up a scoop of sand.

_Terrifying._

"That's it!" Mukurou suddenly stopped the quarrel with his sudden out burst, scaring the bejeezus out of Tsuna who had been in his own world.

"Tsunayoshi-sensei, you must decide right here and now who you want to spend the rest of your life with! Who do you love from the depths of your heart?! Who makes your loins burn with passion at the thought of their long ebony-blue hair hanging down as they **** your **** and-"

"Are you talking about yourself in that example?!"

But it seemed that despite the obvious disturbing quality in the way Mukurou had said it, Byakuran agreed to some extent. Hibari looked like he'd rather cut off his own face then group himself in with the two student's way of thinking, but seemed to stare at the young male nurse in a sort of pressuring way. Tsuna blinked up at the three men, completely oblivious to what they'd all just agreed on.

"Who do I want to... what...?" he sputtered, trying to find a way he could possibly get past the maze of arms and muscle-rich bodies that surrounded him. Sharp eyes dug into him; steel-grey, light purple, and a odd mix of red and blue, all staring and waiting and coming in closer and closer and then all of a sudden pulling away farther and father.

Sea gulls shouted to one another in the background and waves crashed out on the distant pylons, and a warm salty-breeze carried the tune of a merry little yellow bird.

Tsuna's mind registered the feeling of arms against his back, his body leaned against someone's knee in a dip with his lower back supported like some kind of romance novel cover page. It was concerning, but more then how he was being held, was the fact that there was something in his mouth.

Something smooth, hot wet, and very, _very _skilled.

It pushed past his teeth and swirled against his tongue, and as it retracted, hot, firm lips pried loose from Tsuna's own with a soft 'smack' that left behind a trail of saliva to run down the young physician's chin.

"I believe the only one Dame-Tsuna would choose,-" came an ever-suave baritone voice that seemed to echo in Tsuna's addled brain "-would be the one who taught him everything he knows."

Tsuna hung limp in Reborn's casually arrogant tawney brown spikes flipped upside down as his neck lost the ability to support itself, much like the other limbs in his body. He could hear the battle starting.

Colonello's laughter. Mukurou's shouting outrage and Byakuran's eerie cheer that spoke volumes of pain and suffering. Hibari wasn't really _saying_ anything, but the little bird of his began chanting some of the most blood-chilling things Tsuna would care to recall for a very long time.

But through it all, there was something else.... Something that came from farther past where Tsuna could hear...

"_You bastard! Get you're dirty hands off Jyuudaime right this instant!"_

And then everything faded to the back of one exhausted male nurses' eyelids.

* * *

**Ohohohoho~**

**I've introduced ANOTHER mystery man! (or two or three...)  
**

**Still not long enough for you? Please believe me, I'm working on that. I've just had a lot to do lately.... (thats a lie, I'm just suffering from writers road-kill).**

**The next chapter.... well, you'll have to wait and see what goes on! I feel like I've ignored the fact that this is a continuation of Kangoshi, where Tsuna is, in fact, a nurse! So I should have him do something nurse-ey.... Well I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.**

**Hope you like this chapter~!**

**I love writing smooches between Reborn and Tsuna. So rare and wonderful, like an eclipse.**

**o_o maybe i should open a pole to see who Tsuna winds up with at the end of this? Ah, but everyone always says Hibari or Mukurou, I don't know if it would be fair.... oh well I'll try it anyway LOL.**

**Thanks for reading, and all your silly reviews! There are a QUITE a few of you who are friggen hilarious, you know.  
**

**Rae  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh hohoho, its a new chapter~~! hurrr~! I'm sorry for the long wait!  
**

**:] there is SO MUCH dialogue in this series, I just noticed... LOL SORRY.**

**

* * *

---  
**

Tsuna could hear them quite clearly.

All of them; gathered around him in a circle while he lay on what felt like a hardwood surface. There was a gentle lolling about his head, like the ocean's waves, which he didn't remember sounding so close before. It would have been relaxing, but _their _voices and what they were talking about did nothing but make him shudder inwardly and wish himself to disappear.

"Has he always drooled so much in his sleep?"

"You should have seen him as a little brat, he'd fall asleep right in my lap during his lessons. Ruined my pants, all that saliva..."

"You bastards know Jyuudaime's not asleep, he's passed out! Unconscious! It's all because you were messing around with him!"

"Shut up you obnoxious Piano-idiot. I'll fire you. "

"_You sonnova_-"

"This is fun, huh? Everyone together! Too bad Tsuna got sick, what kind of nurse can he call himself, getting heat stroke like that? Ahahaha!"

"He wasn't supposed to be a nurse in the first place. Dame-Tsuna was supposed to be the Head of the Vong-"

"Hey, hey, Reborn! That's all in the past, isn't it, kora? Right now Tsuna is a cute little nurse, with a little pink dress and a cap on his head, kora!"

"Jyuudaime doesn't wear such a thing in real life! No matter how cute he'd look in that kind of thing..! Jyuudaime... doesn't wear... nurses... uniform.."

"Oya oya, Now Gokudera-sensei is the one drooling~!"

"...I should consider having Tsunayoshi wear a nurse's uniform as mandatory..."

"Hey, Tsu-chan's eyebrow is twitching real bad! You think he's dreaming of me?"

"The only way Tsunayoshi-sensei would ever dream of you would be if he and I were watching you drown."

"Say's the pineapple who can't swim."

"I can swim just fine, Dandelion-hair, I just happen to dislike being surrounded in water too long, thank you very much."

"Then what kind of moron who hates water would bring Tsuna to the beach for a date, kora? The ocean is water, you know. Hell, look where you are right now! Geeze, what kind of education are these brats getting, kora.."

"Was that a shot at _my_ school, you foreign herbivore..?"

"Oh ho, listen to that, Reborn. Tough words from the guy who's had a little puffy bird on his head for the last two hours, kora."

"_Bite to death~! Bite to death~!"_

"...That thing has been bothering me since I got here. I was wondering if I was the only one who saw it..."

"Hey, hey! Tsu-chan really _is_ waking up!"

"-I'll rip off those unseemly sideburns of yours too, don't think I forgot about that little display just now. You even stuck your tongue in..."

"You're being awful brave, for a government employee. You have no idea who you're messing with, do you?"

"I'll bite you within an inch of your life.."

"Hey. I said Tsu-chan is waking up..."

"I'd return the favor, but I much prefer the taste of fresh _tuna_, if you don't mind."

"Bastard, I'll kill y-"

"_ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!!"_

Tsuna sat up lightening fast, panting furiously from trying to keep quiet for so long while the men gathered around him said such things. He ignored the faces he'd expected, Hibari, Mukuro,Byakuran (both boys who were currently trying to pull each others hair out), Colonello, and of course, Reborn. He didn't quite expect to see a few other familiar faces gathered about and peering down at him. He decided to ignore the muttered "Sensei, we're not in school right now, you know...'.

"Yamamoto-sensei? Gokudera-sensei? What are you two doing here...? Am I still..." the young male nurse stopped and looked around, horrified to find himself deck-side on what appeared to be the very yacht Mukuro had pointed out to him while he'd still been on land. It would explain the lolling about he'd felt while rousing from his literally unconscious state, and the reason why the strip of beach looked so very far away.

Yamamoto and Gokudera smiled earnestly down at him, both dressed in casual attire and looking ever the part of bishounen among the others in the group. If Tsuna had time to think about it, he'd probably end up feeling self-conscious about his own looks. However at the current time when he was nearly having a conniption from being on an actual boat without knowing when or how he'd gotten there, and the knowledge that there were hands quite nearly dipping into the crotch of his pants, his mind was elsewhere.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU-"

"You'd think as a nurse you'd be able to tell that I am obviously checking your temperature, Tsunayoshi." Hibari said flatly, but the fact that his eyes were screaming proclamations of ownership to the gathered men did very little to convince Tsuna he was telling the truth.

"_NO ONE TAKES TEMPERATURES BY GRABBING_-"

"Get your filthy hands off Jyuudaime, you bastard!!" Gokudera, as always, was a little too over enthusiastic with his dedication. Tsuna pushed the annoyed Principal away and grabbed for Yamamoto's outstretched hand to haul himself upright and standing. His head throbbed, making him a little dizzy and wobble in his steps. As soon as his toe went just a little bit out of line, 6 separate sets of arms flew out to catch him (Reborn did nothing, as he wasn't the type to in the first place).

"O-oi! I'm fine, I'm fine! How did I get on a boat?!" the tawny haired nurse exclaimed, moving to grab hold of the ship's railing for dear life. The deep blue-green water sloshed against the hull, rocking the huge yacht slightly like a cradle. Tsuna felt like he was going to throw up.

"Of course it was _my _idea, Tsunayoshi-sensei." Mukuro stated, looking quite casual and suave despite Byakuran trying to rip out his ponytail, and his own hand pulling a fistful of white spikes. "I thought you might recover from your heat stroke better if you were closer to the ocean, you know?"

"_Actually, _the stupid Pineapple tried to grab you and run off, but it was easy to catch him and bring you here, Tsu-chan~! Don't you feel better already?"

"What?! _NO_! That was a _horrible_ idea! And you two, keep your hands to yourself! You'll make each other go bald!"

Tsuna continued to take a few good deep breaths to calm himself, shakily accepting a bottle of water Gokudera had been offering him (or rather, pressing insistently against his face and arm) for the last couple of minutes. Once he'd caught his breath and decidedly ignored looking over the side of the railing, he felt a bit more settled.

"Na, Tsuna, looks like you were having lots of fun when we got here!" Yamamoto said cheerfully. Tsuna gagged at the round of smirks and glares that swept across the men who had so far spent the better part of their day tormenting him.

"I'm letting you know now, Yamamoto-sensei, that's not how it is at all... What are you doing here? Gokudera-sensei, you too?" he questioned, hoping that since it was them, these two men would be far more reasonable with their answers.

"My dad has a sushi shop close by, I was coming back from checking in with the staff there. Then I ran into Gokudera who was walking in that direction." Yamamoto said with a perfectly normal air. Gokudera bristled slightly and looked away at the mention of himself, but Tsuna just let out a relieved sigh.

"Ah, is that so? That's good, so normal..." he mused airily. Hibari (who was annoyed more then ever that the group around Tsunayoshi had gotten even bigger) stared at his two employees suspiciously.

"You, Piano-idiot, what were you doing here?" he demanded. Gokudera glared heatedly at the principal, biting at the end of his cigarette.

"I was looking for Jyuudaime, that's what I was doing, bastard! It's a good thing I found him in time before that stupid hat-wearing-pervert-_molester_ did anything else!" he snarled, pointing an accusing finger at the fairly quiet Reborn, who simply smirked and touched the brim of his fedora in recognition. Beside him, Colonello chuckled.

"Hey~! Wait a minute, how'd _you_ know where to find Tsu-chan?!" Byakuran interrogated, in the midst of getting his neck wrung with his own shirt collar. Gokudera whipped around to face the sea, scratching at the bridge of his nose and turning a bit pink.

"I..! I have to know where Jyuudaime is all the time so... I just have that special kind of.. 'fated intuition'!" he announced.

"Be honest Piano-idiot, you purchased your '_fated intuition_' for around 4,000 yen at the electronics store just like the rest of us did." Hibari deadpanned. While Gokudera turned an even more intense shade of red, Tsuna paled frosty white.

"..._You've got to be **kidding** me._...!!"

"Trackers..? You've put trackers on him?" Reborn suddenly chimed in, his tone of voice far more interested then Tsuna would have ever liked to hear him use. And sure enough Reborn put a stop to the party as he strode forward and tipped Tsuna's chin upward just so, smiling in a way that set everyone else on edge even more so.

"Don't worry dame-Tsuna, when I get you home, I'll be sure to watch as you inspect every inch of your body, so you'll be sure to find every last one. You can thank me later for it." he offered smoothly. Tsuna shuddered.

"_I''ll tell you a thousand times that's not necessary._.."

Hibari, who'd apparently had enough of the loud atmosphere and the men who kept showing up to group around his own employee, made a sort of throat-clearing noise. He was clearly and unmistakably annoyed beyond any point Tsuna had seen him over the years. Even the time during the school 's physicals, when he'd accidentally slipped and spilled a container of a student's urine sample, all over the Principal Hibari who'd been passing by at an unlucky time.

Tsuna still had nightmares of that day...

"I think this all has gone on quite long enough." Hibari stated, strict and fittingly stern. For once Tsuna agreed with him perfec- "Tsunayoshi will come with me, _I _will be the one inspecting his body, and that'll be the end of all this nonsense."

Apparently, this time too, Tsuna was left with completely opposing ideas to that of Namimori's Principal.

"L-li-listen everyone! Just when I thought I'm able to handle the people that are here, more of you pop out of no-where!" the school physician whined exasperatedly. His companions simply stared in many different types of misunderstanding.

"But, Tsu-chan, you're not having fun?" Byakuran asked, oblivious.

"Of course not! What part of this looks like it's been fun for me?!" Tsuna screamed, clutching the front of the white haired teen's shirt.

"Well, just a while ago, you fainted from happiness!" the student responded, a delighted smile stretched upon his lips.

"That's the completely opposite reason!!"

"It was because he still can't handle my powerful kiss, of course." Reborn chimed in. Hibari snapped around.

"And what exactly do you mean by '_still'_, herbivore? It had better not lead to the assumption that you laid your hands on Tsunayoshi before the unpleasantness that previously occurred..." he growled, taking wide steps to stare Reborn straight in the eye, a small flickering bit of electricity sparking between them. The part of Tsuna that cared about the well-being of others (which had lead him to becoming a nurse all those years back), prayed neither man would decide to start any serious conflict.

"You think I've stopped at just a kiss? How innocent of you."

Then again, Tsuna knew Reborn long enough to know he'd never leave something as it was, and he knew Hibari long enough to know he'd never let something that sounded insulting be said at his expense. Sure enough, Hibari leaped at Reborn, who in turn rushed at the principal, the two men clashing against each other with rapid movements.

"Hiiiie!!! S-STOP! We're on a boat you know, someone is going o fall over board!!" Tsuna screeched ("_I don't want that 'someone' to be me!")._ Yamamoto tried in vain to stop the fight while Mukuro, Byakuran, Colonello and Gokduera simply watched with interest only in who was winning.

"Kufufufu, while the wolves are fighting, their prey can be easily taken~." Mukuro muttered under his breath, waltzing over to Tsuna with a suspicious glint in his mismatched eyes. Tsuna groaned, shuffling back against the railing of the boat in order to escape the oncoming predator. No one even seemed to be paying much attention as Mukuro slid himself right up beside the nurse, they were all paying attention to the violent clash between Hibari and Reborn (which had escalated to the point where even the boat's captain on board was meekly asking them to cease).

"Na, Tsunayoshi-sensei, while everyone is above deck and so easily ignoring what they're all here for, shall we go check things out in the cabin..?" the Italian exchange student offered, and Tsuna felt hot breath against his ear.

"M-Mukuro! I'll definitely pass!"

Mukuro chuckled, quite pleased with having gained sole custody of Tsuna without the interference of the others. Acting on his natural boldness, without much warning at all, the sly student pressed his body close to Tsuna's thin frame and ran his hot, wet tongue across the shell of the smaller man's ear. Tsuna shuddered, leaning farther against the ship's railing and bracing it tightly. Mukuro simply pushing his body harder against him.

"Mu-Mukuro! St-stop that!"

"Why? Your pack of wild guard dogs are busy fighting amongst themselves over you, such a pretty little scrap of meat~. Who can blame me for simply taking advantage of the chance I've been given?"

Tsuna clenched his eyes shut tightly and bit his lip while the transfer student's fingers slipped under the Hawaiian print shirt and began slowly running up the skin of his abdomen.

"_I _CAN BLAME YOU, THAT'S WHO, YOU PINEAPPLE-SHIT!"

And then, very suddenly, Mukuro's heat was ripped away from Tsuna and the small male nurse was left blinking at a highly irritated looking Byakuran, the other men all rushing over to see what exactly was happening (Hibari and Reborn having abandoned their fight, with Hibari a bit worse off in the injury department then the Reborn, who's expensive suit was torn in several places and tie some how sliced in half).

"Eh..?" Tsuna stepped away from the railing and stared.

"Mou, Tsu-chan, I saved you! Are you even more enamored with me now?!" Byakuran sang, clasping Tsuna's hands in his and pressing their cheeks together.

"What happened, Tsuna? Where'd that Mukuro kid go?" Yamamoto asked, his golden yellow eyes searching around for the teenager that was, only seconds ago, molesting his school nurse without a care in the world. Tsuna found himself wondering just where _did _that Mukuro kid go?

"That idiotic Pineapple was taking advantage of the commotion to pull a fast one on Sensei, so I tossed him overboard~." Byakuran answered, his eyes closed with an accomplished sort of pride. Tsuna didn't say much, just stood there blinking for a moment, taking in what his white haired student had said.

"Mukuro-kun... is overboard..."

"That's right, Tsu-chan!"

"But... Byakuran-kun... didn't you say earlier... when I was waking up... Mukuro-kun can't swim..?"

"Un, that's right!"

Tsuna stared at the face of the young man. His simple, can't-be-bothered reply just hovering around in the air with the passing sea-gulls as the boat swayed with the rock of the ocean's waves.

"_YOU THREW HIM OVERBOARD WHEN HE CAN'T SWIM?! YOU'VE GOT TO SAVE HIM THEN!!!!" _Tsuna exploded, throwing Byakuran off of him and searching the blue-green water below for signs of the tossed teenager. While Byakuran went on an eerily cheerful rant that pretty much surmised into his reasons why he was _not_ going to go in after his classmate, Tsuna spotted the trashing upper body of said student.

"Hiiie!! Mukuro-kun!! Just hang on, we're going to save you!" Tsuna shouted, then turned to the group of men. They all stared at him.

"Well?! Someone save him!!" he urged.

"..Why the hell would I jump into the ocean to save a herbivore?" Hibari stated simply (because it was, in fact, a rhetorical question). The others seemed to have similar feelings, even Yamamoto simply looked over with a big grin on his face.

"He looks like he's getting the hang of it though!" the tall, spiky haired man said with a thumbs up in Mukuro's direction. Mukuro responded to this by sinking faster beneath the waves. Tsuna stared at them all, completely dumbstruck.

_'But..! I can't swim! If I go in, I'll drown too! But, Mukuro-kun...!"_

"Damn it!!"

Without saying another word to any of the men remaining on the boat, Tsuna jumped up on the boat's railing and threw himself into the ocean. Just before the water's surface, he could hear shouts and yells of his name and other various things, but it was a little too late for to go back now.

Tsuna had braced himself for the cold of the ocean, but he wasn't prepared for the reality of exactly _how_ cold it was. After all, it was so hot up on the boat with the sun shining brightly and all those men crowding around him. Thinking about it now that he was actually in the water, Tsuna figured he should probably try swimming.

"Kuaaah!!" Tsuna gasped, gulping a huge breath of air as his head broke the surface of the water. He immediately set his body to work, trying to get himself to the thrashing pair of arms that was Mukuro. Perhaps it was his body's self-preservation or a rush of adrenalin fueled by instinct, but somehow Tsuna felt his fingers grasp around Mukuro's, and the student was quickly pulled back up to the surface. Unfortunately, he wasn't really moving anymore.

Tsuna began half-swimming, half-sinking through the water back to the boat, struggling to stay afloat until he felt several pairs of hands pulling him through the water to the floating life-rings that were thrown over the yacht's side. Hibari, Gokudera and Yamamoto were swimming along next to him, stuffing about half a dozen flotation vests around him (they didn't really do anything about the 140lbs of dead weight that was Mukuro- who'd managed to latch himself around Tsuna's neck).

All five men were pulled aboard, and once unlatched to lay flat on the boat's wooden deck, Mukuro just laid there, unresponsive.

"Ah, he's dead. Let's throw him back over." Byakuran stated, giving a little kick to his fellow classmate's side. Tsuna slapped Byakuran's foot away, kneeling down next to the unconscious Mukuro's chest and hastily checking for a heartbeat.

"He's got a pulse, I'm going to start CPR!"

Before Tsuna noticed the way Mukuro's eyes opened just briefly to flash in an oddly triumphant glint, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Mukuro's and began to resuscitate. However, he couldn't get farther then the exhale of oxygen before his mouth was promptly filled up with a hot tongue.

"Mmmmph!! Mmmgh! Nngh!!!" Tsuna flailed his arms about hysterically as Mukuro took advantage (yet again) of an opportunity, kissing him hard, with his fingers wrapping themselves into the sopping wet spikes of brown hair.

"Sonnova-!!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing to Jyuudaime?!"

"Clearly returning CPR. Since Tsunayoshi-sensei was kind enough to oblige to my needs first, the favor should be returned."

Once more, Mukuro was removed much more quickly then he probably would have liked, leaving Tsuna kneeling in a puddle of salty sea water, dripping, out of breath, and bright red. Mukuro, rather then being tossed right back into the ocean, was held down against the floor by half a dozen hard soled shoes stamped against his head.

"Oya oya, Tsunayoshi-sensei is so kind, to risk life and limb jumping in after me~." Mukuro cheered, his words a bit muffled due to Hibari's heel digging into his cheek. The principal didn't particularly seem to care that he himself was also drenched from head to toe, but the fluttering yellow bird decided to land instead on the dry surface of Reborn's fedora.

"Tsuna, you okay, kora?" Colonello inquired, laying a large towel handed over by a deck-hand across the sopping wet nurse's back. Yamamoto and Gokudera, who were both equally as soaked, took off their own towels and layered them over the drenched nurse.

"That was so cool, Tsuna! Just like a real nurse, you dove right in and saved him! I thought he would have done fine on his own though..." Yamamoto praised, trailing off towards the end with a pointed glare at the squashed Mukuro. Gokudera was too busy checking Tsuna all over for any possible sign of injury, asking if he felt alright, if he swallowed any sea water, and any other thing that could possibly be wrong.

"This is what happens when little brats are around grownups, they cause nothing but problems for everyone else." Reborn said, his sharp eyes fixed on the two students among the group, of whom Byakuran was making sure to mash his foot harder against his classmate's larynx.

"To be fair, I never said I can't swim, I said I don't like being surrounded by water." Mukuro said, though his voice box, face, and ribcage was being crushed.

"You were nearly drowned to death before Tsunayoshi got to you."Hibari sneered, repeatedly smashing his student's face into the wooden deck.

"Kufufu, a perfect opportunity to give Sensei a second helping."

Tsuna's hands clenched into fists, slamming them down with a shallow splash. They were all acting like nothing was unusual about what just happened. Mukuro had nearly died just then, but here he was still goofing off and making those weird jokes of his. He didn't seem to care that he could have been seriously hurt, and that Tsuna seriously worried about whether or not one of his precious students had really drowned. He might as well be a bag of meat only around to be pulled and fought over by feral dogs.

"_THAT'S ENOUGH!" _he shouted, a fire burning in his eyes as he glared at each one of the clamoring men. Six sets of eyes (and one pair that was half-smashed against the deck under a polished shoe) flinched back against such a fierce glare.

"Dame-Tsuna, just sit there quietly while-"

"_SHUT THE HELL UP, REBORN!"_

And indeed Reborn _did _shut up. In fact, _everyone_ shut up. Even the little fluffy yellow bird of Hibari's stopped his unsettling chirps to stare at the towel covered sopping wet mess of male nurse.

"I'm tired of this! How many times has it been now that I've had to tell you people to just stop?! You think this is a game or something?!" Tsuna shouted, throwing the damp towels away from himself and standing up (nearly slipping on the puddle of water that dripped from his body).

"Tsunayosh-"

"Didn't I just say I don't want to hear it?!" Tsuna cut off Hibari before his boss could even come up with the words 'bite you to death'. But then, Tsuna meant business. More then when they'd all crowd around in his office at the school, or out in the hallways, or even in his own apartment, more then the fact that he was somehow covered with who knows how many tracking devices that he had no idea as to the location to. The current situation was beyond all of that.

"None of you respect me at all, do you?! You all see me as some idiot that you can just mess around with as much as you want, that you can just carry around and drag to any old place without any regard for how I feel about it!! " he shouted at the top of his lungs, fists clenched at his sides. No one said anything to answer him, since it didn't seem like Tsuna particularly _wanted _an answer. It stayed like this for several long minutes before...

"You really _are_ an idiot, aren't you, kora?" Colonello said with a scratch to the back of his head. Tsuna snapped his head up and gaped at his 'kind-of-Uncle's' face.

"Wha..!"

"Tsuna," Yamamoto cut in, his expression a little too pitying for the young nurse's liking. "You're not stupid, but, you're not really getting the big picture here, are you?"

Tsuna stared at him, his previous rage having diluted into a sort of bewilderment (though he was still ticked off). Hibari, who'd apparently decided to finish Mukuro off later, withdrew his shoe from his student's face and stalked over to Tsuna until he was once again, intimidatingly close. The Principal shot a glare to Yamamoto, who remained right where he was, even smirking a bit to play off his Boss's attempt to remove him from Tsuna's side.

"We've gone over this before, Tsunayoshi, and you didn't listen to me then. Now you find yourself here, stuck on a boat, crowding around with men who want nothing more then to see you striped of those wet clothes." Hibari explained with his simple stare. Tsuna gaped once more.

"Wha-what the hell kind of joke is that?!" he squealed. There was a collective eye-roll at just how thick Tsuna really was.

"Jyuudaime, those two little _brats_ kidnapped you so that they could have their way with you!" Gokudera exclaimed, gesturing wildly with his cigarette at Byakuran and Mukuro, both of whom appeared to resent the accusation.

"That's ridiculous," Mukuro huffed, "Tsunayoshi-sensei was enjoying himself perfectly fine before any of you showed up."

"That includes _you_, Mukuro!! I was perfectly happy in my apartment watching T.V before the two of you popped in and dragged me (literally) to this weird beach!" Tsuna retorted.

"You would have had more fun in an apartment without air conditioning then with me?" Byakuran inquired. Tsuna blinked.

"My air conditioning isn't broken..."

Byakuran stared at Tsuna for a good few minutes, not saying anything.

"Byakuran... Did you break my air conditioner..?" Tsuna asked. The young man smiled.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't have an excuse to stay~!"

"You two didn't give me enough time to come up with an excuse before you hauled my ass out here!"

Byakuran just smiled, even when Tsuna tore his sandal off and threw it at the boy's head. Groaning, the male nurse went back to lean half his body against the boat's railing, turning his back on the group of men. There were just too many things going on at the moment, too many people interrupting each other; too much talking.

"I don't know what any of you want from me anymore... I'm just the school nurse, I don't even have any good merits, I'm not an interesting person, and I'm not fun to be around.."

"If that were true, would any of us bother with you at all, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna turned his head slightly, staring through mopey eyes at Hibari's displeased face. He then looked past him, to the young men who all stood staring (save for Mukuro, who was, in fact, still smashed under Colonello's boot, Reborn's shoe, and apparently the buttocks of Byakuran, who was now sitting on him).

"But... I dont understand..." Tsuna muttered in confusion. Hibari glared and smacked him over the head ("OI! Hit Jyuudaime again, and see what happens to you!").

"There is a limit to how naive you are allowed to be! You honestly cannot see the reason why you have all these herbivores crowded around you?" the Principal asked incredulously. Tsuna just stared.

"It's because... You all like making fun of me and giving me a hard time... "

"And why do you think that is, Tsu-chan?" Byakuran prodded. They all watched Tsuna expectantly, searching his face as he the dots in his brain connected, the cogs meshed, and the answer formed. Tsuna gasped and turned bright red, his eyes flickering wildly.

"Th-then..! Y-you all...! To me, you all think..." he stuttered, touching at both his bright red cheeks with his fingers. Hibari smirked.

"Now do you get it, Tsuna?" Reborn drawled. "Everyone here wants you-"

"It's all been hazing because you want me to be 'one of the guys'?! You want me as your friend! "

The boat fell into silence, only the sounds of the churning waves lolloping against the yatch's hull and a passing sea gull to fill the massive void that was left by Tsuna's very dull (and inaccurate) observation. Tsuna looked back and forth between everyone, each man there seeming to develop dark ominous clouds over their heads for some reason. But Tsuna was smiling very happily.

"I've never been someone's best friend before, regardless of actually belonging to a group of guys! That's what this is right?!" he urged, completely awestruck. Hibari clenched his fists at his sides, and Reborn's fedora eerily covered his eyes once more.

"Who the hell could possibly come up with that conclusion after all this, kora?! You think any of us even know each other?! You really are stupid, aren't you, kora?!" Colonello ranted loudly, repeatedly thwacking Tsuna in the forehead while he shouted, Tsuna only able to take it and let out a whining noise.

"Tsunayoshi-sensei!" Mukuro announced, struggling to crawl over to his school nurse while Byakuran still sat on him. "Sensei, obviously everything I do is to show you my love-"

"Ah, he said it."

"-and also, it's obviously why I brought you to your favorite place to spend this summer day with me!"

Tsuna stared down at Mukuro (and to a lesser extent, Byakuran). Half a dozen feet went right back to smashing the young man's face into the deck once again. Tsuna blinked.

"That... I don't get that kind of joke... And this isn't my favorite place to spend my summer, you know.."

There was a collective head snap, as everyone now focused intently on just whether or not Tsuna would be elaborating on that. Tsuna blushed hard from having all the attention so rigidly just on him.

"And where exactly, would that place be, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari demanded. Before Tsuna could even form the words to answer him, there was a deep and amused chuckled coming from Reborn. Hibari's glare intensified.

"Of course none of you would know the things he likes, like any of you know anything about him at all." the tall Italian man said, straightening his curled sideburns down. Yamamoto and Gokudera glared heatedly in his direction, not liking this person who knew things about Tsuna that they didn't.

"Reborn, don't be rude to-"

"_Dame_-Tsuna. I tell you what..." Reborn was suddenly very, _very _close to Tsuna's face, so much so that the younger man could feel the light touch from his lips against his burning red cheek.

"Wh-wh-what...?!"

And then something fast and hard hit Namimori's school nurse in the back of the neck, instantly causing Tsuna's vision to swim and melt into a dark haze. He could hear the others shouting again in a familiar way, but most of all, he heard his former home-tutor's voice.

"I'll take you to that favorite place of yours."

Tsuna could almost hear the smirk in those words before his brain switched off.

---

* * *

**Yay~! **

**How many chapters left till the end of this series? THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE!**

**Thanks for all your reviews, guys!! Mou, mou, Reborn was such a popular candidate for Tsuna's heart in the poll, I decided to make a separate fanfic that had nothing to do with the Kangoshi series that stared R27. But that's aside the point.**

**ISN'T IT GREAT, OVER 5,300 WORD COUNT THIS CHAPTER. *dies***

**It took me long enough, right? Anyway, I hope this satisfied you to some extent! I'm busy busy lately, so its difficult to think of where this is going, but I have it now, so its okay! Next chapter might take a while (possibly as long as this one took), since I want to make it as long or longer then this chapter. **

**Well, thank you for reading and thank you very much EVERYONE for your reviews! I'm sad when I get annon. reviews because I can't thank those people OAO'' so, whoever you are thanks guys!**

**Until next time!**

**Rae  
**


End file.
